Smart phones and portable digital devices have become increasingly popular and compact over the past several years. Due to increased speed, memory, and functionality, such devices are replacing traditional laptop computers as the preferred portable computing device. Given this trend, an apparatus is needed to enhance the audio and visual components of such devices, further increasing functionality and enjoyment.